Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Computational physical simulation and animation play an important and useful role in a range of computer applications, including virtual reality, electronic and computer games, scientific simulations, and robotic motion planning. Game developers, for example, increasingly use real-time, physics-based animation to enhance the realism of game-object interactivity. Despite the considerable efforts devoted to accelerating video and other image-based data processing, displaying and processing state-of-the-art computer simulation and animation requires a level of computational resources that, in many cases, exceed capabilities of available computing power. The present disclosure contemplates that further improvements in the efficiency of computational physical simulation are desirable as described herein.